1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sports implement and more particularly to a training and protection device for use by martial arts athletes to practice kicking and punching.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to effectively develop martial arts skills it is desirable to practice with a live partner, able to anticipate and parry the kicks and punches. It is also desirable that such kicks and punches be delivered with full force and speed so as to develop the appropriate muscles and muscle co-ordination in the training athlete. Martials arts athletes have used various pads and shields held by the live partner to protect such partner and to offer a convenient target for the training athlete to strike without fear that his or her blow will hurt such partner. Such pads or shields typically are shaped as a generally rectangular, round or oval pillow having a front strike surface and equipped with straps in the back surface for holding the pad in front of one's torso. In training, the partner watches the athlete and attempts to anticipate, and thus intercept, incoming kicks or punches with the pad so as to prevent being injured by the kicks or punches.
The problem with this approach is that the partner must anticipate the direction that the blows will be delivered, i.e., to the front or to the side, and then respond quickly and accurately to parry the blows. On the other hand, the athlete who is training must be confident in the ability of the partner to respond accurately and in time to prevent injury if he or she is to strike with all available speed and force. This is particularly significant when the "attacker" wants to practice launching "double strike" techniques to different target areas, and the shield holder proves too slow to fend quick combination strikes. In actuality, the athlete holds back or restrains his blows, for fear that the partner will not accurately aim the pad to timely parry the thrust and, as a result, does not train as effectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,368 teaches an improved martial arts shield which comprises a pillow like pad with wing like attachments extending forward of the shield which fall off when stricken by the training athlete. While this shield provides the athlete with a better defined strike zone for practicing his kicking and punching, it still presents the same disadvantages of the earlier simple pad shields, in that it has to be accurately guided by the partner to intercept an incoming blow.
Thus, there still is a need for a shield to be used in martial arts training which will allow an athlete to spontaneously practice without concern for the safety of a partner and will protect a partner during such a practice without requiring the partner to exhibit a great amount of skill in intercepting incoming blows.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a training pad to be used in martial arts in which an athlete can spontaneously practice a variety of frontal and lateral blows as well as high and mid attacks, by kicking an punching, to improve his martial arts skills.
Another object of the invention is to provide a blocking shield to be used in martial arts training in which a partner holding the shield for a training athlete is adequately protected from the spontaneous blows of the athlete without needing to quickly reposition the shield on his torso to parry a variety of blows.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a combination blocking pad and training shield for use in martial arts which is portable and easy to hold and use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be clear from the following description.